Surfbored
by Icicle Raindream
Summary: A day at the beach awakens a friendship to new horizons...**shounen ai**


Surfbored

Written by: Icicle Raindream

WARNING: This is a shounen ai story. If you dislike male/male relationships, then this might not suit you, and you are more than welcome to click back and forget about this. But if you're willing to give it a try, read on. You might be surprised.

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors is not copyrighted to me, therefore, I'm not making any money off writing this fiction. It's purely to keep me busy on my off-time.

Notes: For those of you who noticed, yes, the title is a play on words. While working at a pool one day checking badges, I came up with this idea, and staring at the crystal-blue water all day long only fueled my eagerness to write this down, besides the fact that I was bored off my ass that whole entire day. Once you finish this fic you'll understand the title much better. Drop me your opinion, if you like!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right. This is how it's done."

Sage straightened from his position, hearing Cye's words. He had just spread his towel on the sand and smoothed it out so it was flat, perfect for catching some rays and gaining a tan. The day was sunny with a cool breeze whistling by, and he, Cye, and Rowen had decided to spend the day on the beach, just outside of the house they had all chipped in and rented for the weekend. Mia, Ryo, and Kento had gone into town to check it out, and Sage had decided to lay in the sun for a while, and observe Ro—uh, the waves, and just relax for a day. So he sat on his towel, but the sight in front of him kept him from lying down at that moment.

Cye and Rowen were halfway across the beach, close enough so that Sage could hear their conversation but far enough so that his staring wasn't noticeable to either of them. He watched as Cye tossed his surfboard onto the uneven sand and gestured to Rowen with excited eyes. This was the first time he'd gotten Rowen to agree to try surfing out. Sage watched how Cye took a gentle hold on Rowen's arm and pulled him towards the board, making him step onto it. He watched how Cye's hand still clung even after Rowen was on and teetering. He watched Cye as he climbed onto the board with Rowen, behind him, his hands coming down to Rowen's hips. Cye pushed Rowen's feet apart slightly, trying to give him the perfect stance for the perfect balance, all the while talking excitedly to him, trying to prepare him for the art of catching the waves. Cye's hands left Rowen's hips and flailed about as he told fish stories to the archer, who wasn't very fond of water. He was trying to make him feel better as his hand rested on Rowen's shoulder, head right next to Rowen's. He seemed to be making some sort of joke, with his little smiling face, but his mouth was too close to Rowen's for Sage's comfort. Sage watched as a hand pointed out to the water, then went back to his shoulder. Cye's other hand stretched Rowen's arm out, then went to his side to help him balance. Cye's hand nudged Rowen in a slight crouch as his other arm was extended. They had the perfect stance together on the board, ready to catch any size wave, and if it had been a tangible substance, Sage could've spat his twinge of jealousy and longing onto the sand next to him. He watched as Cye's arms wrapped around Rowen's torso, keeping him from toppling off the board. Cye's laughter rang out and Sage could tell Rowen's cheeks were flushed. He couldn't help but wish that he was on that board instead of Cye. How come the agile swimmer could get so close to Rowen without losing control of himself?

Sage closed his eyes and shook his head. He couldn't watch them anymore. Rowen had no idea how Sage had been feeling lately, and so it went that the two of them hadn't been speaking much. It wasn't awkward per say, Sage just went out of his way sometimes to avoid his best friend, for fear of lashing out and ruining their friendship. He blinked the image of the two on the surfboard together out of his mind and lay down on his towel, feeling the sun beat down on his bare chest.

*

"Hey, Rowen?"

Rowen turned from where he was standing on the beach, towards the water, and looked at Sage, who stood with his hands behind his back. Rowen knew that Sage had been quieter than normal lately, so he smiled brightly when Sage ventured to speak to him.

"Yeah, Sage?"

Sage glanced around, out at the water where Cye was still diligently catching waves, then said with pink cheeks, "Can you teach me?"

Rowen frowned, confused. "Teach you what?"

Sage swallowed. "Well, you've been out surfing all day, right?"

"Yeah." Rowen still didn't know where he was going with this.

"Can you teach me how?" Sage's head gestured down to the board at his feet. Rowen recognized it as the one Cye had lent him earlier that morning. He'd forgotten that he'd flung it onto the sand when he quit surfing to take a breather, and he stared at it for a second, feeling highly unqualified. He stuttered.

"U-um, you already know how to surf, though, Sage, don't-don't you?"

Sage's hand took a hold of his wrist and he gently tugged Rowen onto the board with him. "I want you to teach me what Cye taught you this morning," he said sternly. Rowen couldn't help but notice how tightly Sage's hand clung to him.

"U-um, o-okay. It's really quite easy actually," Rowen gave in. He decided that it might be fun—being the teacher for a time. He'd never coached anyone on anything that had to do with the water, but Cye had given him an excellent lesson and he'd developed a slight knack for it. He stepped behind Sage and put his arms on his ribcage, trying to steady him. He almost let go when he felt how Sage stiffened at his touch, but he dutifully ignored it and barreled on instead with, "Okay, just crouch down a bit…There. Feet apart for balance…" His one hand went to Sage's arm and stretched it out as Sage mimicked the movement with his other arm. "There. That's your stance," Rowen said, one of his hands on Sage's shoulder and the other still on his side. "You're a natural."

Sage could feel Rowen's body heat against his back, the breath brushing over his left ear as Rowen spoke. Rowen's hand was still touching his ribs lightly, the other hand curled over Sage's muscular shoulder, fitting into the groove of skin nicely. Sage could tell how well the two clicked together and it suddenly seemed too much for him to handle. He wobbled uncontrollably and reached out to latch onto anything to break his fall. Unfortunately, the closest thing was Rowen, and they tumbled off the surfboard together and landed in a heap of sand.

Sage was stunned for a minute, then he lifted his head to get his bearings. He almost choked when he saw how they landed.

He was flat on his back, and his arms had involuntarily come up and around Rowen, clutching him to his body—some sort of natural instinct to protect him. Rowen's forehead was resting on his chest, and he was shaking. Sage was puzzled for a moment, wondering if all this had frightened Rowen, when he realized that his best friend was laughing.

Rowen's arms were on either side of Sage, and he looked up into Sage's eyes with his own watery ones. He saw the shock on his face and burst out laughing anew, giggling into Sage's chest. Sage just stared at the blue tinge as Rowen's hair tickled his skin. Why was he being put through such torture like this?

Rowen's laughing calmed down, and he got up as Sage opened his arms. He had no idea how much his reaction had affected Sage. He couldn't feel how his tight stomach had pushed against Sage's as he laughed. He couldn't feel the dampness on Sage's chest from his wet hair. He just chuckled lowly and reached a hand down to Sage, who was still lying on his back, seemingly stunned by the whole situation. "Hey, Sage, you okay, buddy?" he asked, as Sage's hand tentatively grabbed his own.

Sage looked away as Rowen hauled him to his feet and he nodded with the barest of movements. He pulled his hand away rather quickly from Rowen's, and swiftly he turned and said, "I better get back to my towel now." He started to walk, but he heard Rowen call after him. He noticed the slight confusion in his tone.

"Okay. I'm gonna go change, now…maybe I'll catch up with ya later."

Sage didn't reply, just closed his eyes tightly and plunked down on his towel. Rowen saw how his head sunk into his hands. What was the matter with him?

Rowen turned and walked behind the house to the shower that was installed outside. He wanted a brisk wash-down before he put on his clean clothes.

He twisted and yanked and pulled and damn near tore the handle off, but the water coming from the shower spigot wouldn't change its temperature: arctic icicle. It was determined to make Rowen briefly shove one body part underneath the liquid at a rapid pace, trying not to catch goosebumps from staying under too long. Rowen had just gotten enough courage to stick his entire head under when he felt two hands touch his sides.

He tried to speak, but the water was running over his face viciously into his mouth, and so he let himself be turned and pushed up against the wall, the freezing water still shooting down on his body, and the person in front of him as well. He struggled to open his eyes.

"Sage?" he exclaimed, choking. His face turned to the side, where Sage held his one wrist against the wall with his hand, eyeing it warily. He looked back at Sage's face as Sage stepped closer, drenching himself but unflinching at the water's icy touch, eyes fixed on Rowen's.

Rowen was shivering by then, and he'd only been under the water for a few seconds, but he still couldn't figure out what was going on. He gasped as he felt warmth against his bare chest, and suddenly his lips were being claimed by Sage's. The hand on his wrist loosened slightly, and Rowen noted how it hadn't even been holding very tightly in the first place.

Sage apparently wasn't thinking about what he was doing. He could feel Rowen's shaking body against his, his surprisingly warm mouth under his own, his one hand being clenched by Rowen's, the one he had up to the wall. He couldn't tell if Rowen was responding under need or shock, but he supposed that at the moment, it didn't matter. He couldn't tell if it was he or Rowen that moved even closer, pushing the heat together under the cold water, and his head was spinning anyway, so nothing did him any good. There was a brief moment in all his passion when reality knocked him on the head.

Rowen wasn't kissing him back.

Had he even been responding at all? Was it just all in Sage's head, all in his desire to get Rowen this way? He didn't know, but he needed to stop. Right now.

Sage jerked his mouth away from Rowen's and brought a hand up against his chest, right over Rowen's heart. His other hand grabbed Rowen's wrist and tacked it to the wall again where it had been before. He tried to look into Rowen's eyes but the archer had turned his face away and closed them. He was still trembling under the water, and it ran down his body in streams, clinging to the fabric of his swim trunks, dripping onto the cement beneath their feet.

Rowen's teeth chattered. "S-sage…cold, Sage…the water's…too cold…"

Sage realized that he was practically holding Rowen captive under the freezing shower and he let go immediately as if Rowen's skin had burned him silly. He didn't feel the water running over him; he had been too ablaze with his internal fire for Rowen that he hadn't even noticed he was wet. What had he done?

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ he shouted at himself. _You moron! Can't you keep your emotions in check? Look what you did!_

He couldn't. He couldn't look back at Rowen as he tore away from him, away from the shower, through the backyard, around the side of the house, banging through the front door, leaving slippery water tracks all the way to the bathroom. He couldn't believe what he had just done to his best friend. To their friendship, their bond. He _was_ a moron.

Rowen called out for him, stepping from the icy water into the warm sunshine-heated air, and he opened his eyes as soon as he could, but he was too late. Sage was gone. He had vanished in those three seconds it had taken Rowen to feel his legs again and command his body to move. His teeth still chattered, and he wrapped his arms around himself in attempt to warm up. What had just happened here?

*

As Sage slumped on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom, he could hear the front door bang open, sending his heart into his throat. Had Rowen come after him?

No, of course not. He heard Ryo's voice call out and Mia's giggle as Cye replied to them, his voice drifting into the house as he presumably stepped inside. Kento's voice rung out as he picked on Cye's wet appearance, and group laughter ensued. The voices continued as they all went upstairs. Sage was grateful no one had known he was in the bathroom, but he knew he couldn't stay here. He needed to leave the house.

He knew that Rowen was going to change, and so he needed to escape before he came inside. Quickly, Sage shot to his feet and wrenched the door open. After deciding it was all clear, he strode out the door and slipped back onto the beach, eyes peeled for the shock of blue hair that belonged to Rowen, his most prominent asset, in case he had wanted to come after him. He didn't see it anywhere, and so Sage settled himself on his stomach on his towel, which had been left there in his hasty attempt to catch up with Rowen. Sage buried his face in his arms and tried not to think about what he had just done.

*

After changing into clean clothes, Rowen opened his bedroom door and walked down the steps. He leaned around the doorway quietly and peeked into the living room. Everyone was crowded there, Mia and Ryo proudly showing off the trinkets and treasures they had collected in the town to Cye as he exclaimed over them, Kento sitting and enjoying their happy chatter, every now and then adding a funny comment about their excursion. Rowen couldn't see Sage anywhere.

He couldn't leave things the way they were. Sage was his best friend, he always had been. He didn't like the fact that Sage had become distant as of late; he missed him. He wanted to hear Sage's voice and see his face. He hadn't realized how much time they'd actually spent together and how connected they were until they'd been separated. He couldn't remember how long it had been since things had changed. He wanted to fix it.

On a whim, he walked away from the living room and out into the backyard, which faced the beach. His eyes briefly scanned the shower area, where the scene had taken place earlier. He felt every sensation as it repeated in his body, and he was no longer confused about it. Sage had been trying to tell him something all along. He guessed Sage just couldn't find the words, and his actions had taken initiative.

Rowen sauntered barefoot through the sand, feeling the wind blow through his still slightly damp hair, his hands in the pockets of his lightweight slacks. He was thinking about nothing in particular when he spotted Sage lying on his towel, his face stuffed into his arms. He was holed up in one corner of the beach, a solitary figure who looked asleep and unprotected against the dying sun which still blared blindingly down onto the sand. He was going to have a severe burn if he didn't do something about it.

Rowen spied the bottle of sunblock that lay next to Sage's still form and slipped closer, drawing his hands out of his pockets. He liked the way the oily lotion coated his fingers as he snapped the cap shut and lathered his hands together, preparing for some work.

*

Sage woke with a start, his head cracking painfully as he jerked it up from out of the cave of arms he'd buried it in. He took a glance around him and realized it was nighttime. Gathering up his towel with half-lidded eyes, he decided to go inside the house and get some solid shut-eye. 

The inside of the small but roomy beach house was dark, save for the nightlights already installed in the hallways, which softly illuminated the dark walls as Sage prodded himself along the carpet in the living room, then up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Rowen. He pushed the door open with tired fingers, dragged his feet across the thin rug, and promptly fell into bed. He knew he was too tired to think about anything, so when a flash of a memory of the day's earlier events scampered through his mind, he quickly shoved it away and nestled into the pillow. Maybe sleep would clear his feelings and give him time.

***

"Mmm…" Sage rolled over onto his back sleepily and contacted something in his bed that decidedly wasn't a blanket. It was too warm for that.

Sage's eyes shot open and he winced internally from the bright sunlight shooting in through the open window. He turned his head to the left, determined to figure out what had made its way into his bed during the night.

A second after he did that he wished he hadn't. He couldn't believe his eyes stayed in his head as his brain took in the sight next to him.

Rowen was curled up on one side, one hand supporting his head, his blue hair falling delicately over the pale skin of his arm. His other hand was semi-stretched in front of him, his palm flat on the bed. Half of his body was covered in the pale lavender sheet Sage vaguely remembered tugging hastily over himself last night, and his legs were bent slightly at the knees. He still looked practically sound asleep.

_Get out of the bed, get out of the bed, get out of the bed…_

Sage twisted sharply to his right side, trying to desperately to yank his legs out from under the sheet he was impossibly sharing with Rowen, flinging his hair out of his eyes as he hung over the side. He struggled for a moment, his feet flailing, then was able to break free entirely. He didn't realize how his legs had been anchoring him, and his hands clawed madly at the side of the bed as he was flung over it. On the way down his mortification was completed as he caught a glance of Rowen's form awakening and his eyes opening. Sage flopped on the floor on his back, one hand coming up to cover his humiliated face. Rowen had witnessed Sage's whole ungraceful, impromptu stunt.

_Good going, bonehead! _Sage yelled at himself. _Couldn't you even keep yourself out of Rowen's bed?!_ His eyes clenched closed behind his hand, and he fought back tears. This wasn't how a Warrior was supposed to act. He didn't want to look at Rowen for fear of breaking down at the sight of the laughter he knew would be heaped in his best friend's dark blue.

"Sage?"

He cringed as he heard Rowen say his name. 

Rowen scooted over on the mattress, making it creak a bit, and stuck his head over the side, looking for Sage. He wondered if the swordsman had hurt himself. He hoped not. Sage had looked like he'd seen a reflection of himself on a bad hair day.

"Hey, Sage, are you all right?"

It took Sage a bit to muster up all his courage and remove his hand, blinking the tears back. He braced himself for the amount of laughter Rowen was about to spew at him, and looked into his eyes.

Rowen leaned his bare chest further against the mattress, reaching his hand down to Sage, offering him a chance to get up. He knew his eyes were wide at the shock of seeing Sage fleeing and totally failing to find his legs fast enough, but Sage's eyes were even wider than his with something else. Contempt. Sage was mad at himself for something, Rowen could tell.

Well, with whatever was bothering him, Rowen watched as Sage stretched his arm up and grabbed onto Rowen's hand anyway. Rowen swiftly pulled, sliding back across the mattress, and found himself pulling Sage back onto the bed with him. His hand was strong and firm and warm, and Rowen thought about it for a second before he let go. Sage lay on his back, trying not to look at him as Rowen blatantly stared.

He was such an idiot. Sage couldn't remember in all his lifetime so far when he had felt like a bigger dork. This was the epitome of embarrassment, he knew. He didn't think it could be achieved before he'd even turned twenty. Hell, he'd thought it would have been with a _girl_, for goodness sakes. Then it would have made more sense. But _no_…he felt like the class dunce here, lying in bed with his best friend, Rowen.

Wait a minute…he was back in _bed _with him? How did this happen? Why did Rowen put him through this? Was it going to be a daily event now, this unknowing torture?

"Sage…" 

Rowen's voice was soft. Out of the corner of his eye, Sage could make Rowen's hand out, reaching toward his face. He held completely still as Rowen's fingers touched his right cheek, turning his face to him. Sage was forced to look into his eyes. If he had looked anywhere else he would have felt like a scumbag pervert.

Sage opened his mouth, trying to find his voice. Just before he spoke, Rowen's hand smoothed over his cheek and all hope was then lost. His mouth closed immediately, the voice completely irradicated from his throat.

"You don't have to say anything," Rowen said, with a half-smile curving at his lips.

That sentence prompted Sage alone and he blurted hastily, "Why…the bed...Rowen? Together…and we're…the sheets…" _Why isn't he laughing at me already? Do I have to do something even more stupid than I already have?_

"I'm sorry, Sage…I was just really cold last night."

_Huh?_ Sage's eyes traveled down the bed, tracing the pattern of the rumply purple sheet, and suddenly Rowen made perfect sense to him. Sage _was_ in his own bed! It was Rowen who had come to _him_!!

_Whaa…?_ Sage's eyes must've widened even further than they already were because Rowen let loose with a small giggle as they connected to his again, rubbing his hand back against Sage's warm cheek.

Sage began to feel sleepy again as Rowen's hand continued to work its magic over his face and he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of Ro—

No, that wasn't the scent of Rowen…that was the scent of something else!

Sage's eyes sprung open and he seized Rowen's wrist, making Rowen jump a bit at his sudden movement. Rowen watched as Sage pulled his flat palm towards his nose and took a good long whiff of his skin.

Sage turned his head and stared at Rowen in disbelief. Rowen frowned, conveying to Sage the fact that he didn't understand what was going on, and wanted Sage to tell him.

"You, Rowen?" Sage sputtered.

"I, Rowen, what?" came the response.

Sage shook his head. Yesterday evening, as he'd drifted in and out of his light sleep on the beach, he'd had a wonderful dream of strong hands massaging his back, ridding it of all the tense knots that had collected there from recent stress-related situations, making slow, long circles across his muscles, easing them into a state of pliancy. That's how Sage had justified his falling asleep on the beach in the first place. Something had lulled him into slumber, and now he knew what it was.

Sage gestured with his head to Rowen's hand. "The sunblock?"

Rowen's face reddened and Sage knew he was correct in his assumption.

"That was you, Rowen?" Sage asked again. He seemed to be unable to get the fact through his head right now. It was all still a dream to him.

Rowen nodded somewhat sheepishly and replied, "You were going to have a blistering sunburn and probably catch sun poisoning if you didn't use more sunscreen." He wiggled his hand, still trapped within Sage's fingers. "I wanted to help you out, that's all."

Sage let go of his hand and it fell to the mattress between them. "But why?"

There was a slight pause. Then,

"Do we really need words?" Rowen asked, and before Sage could register a coherent thought Rowen had moved next to him and taken him up in his arms, pressing his mouth against him.

Sage's eyesight swirled as he clenched his eyes shut, reveling in the feel of Rowen's velvety mouth on his. It tasted different dry, but Sage wouldn't say _better_. Rowen's lips were as tasty as they were before, and Sage held him closer, feeling the softness of Rowen's skin brush over his still bare chest. Sage's brain worked frantically, trying to sort out the situation and assess what was really happening, but his thoughts were squashed instantly as Rowen clung to his shoulders, kissing deeper into his mouth.

When the kiss broke, Rowen rested his head on Sage, repeating the scene from before when they'd fell off the surfboard together. Rowen shook his head against Sage's front. "I didn't mean to make you feel jousted or unwanted yesterday," he explained. "You just took me by surprise, that's all. And I was freezing cold."

Sage cringed. "I didn't notice how cold the water really was, to tell the truth."

Rowen laughed, and Sage marveled once again at the feel of Rowen's tight stomach pushing against his own.

Sage ran his fingers through Rowen's hair. He had to know, had to ask. "Rowen, are you completely okay with this?"

Rowen responded with a few kisses to his bare skin and, "You taste like sunscreen."

For the first time in a long while, Rowen heard Sage laugh. He hugged him tighter and snuggled against him, liking the smell of the lotion that had been applied earlier to Sage's skin. He reached awkwardly down to their feet, trying to find the sheet that had been rumpled and twisted and tangled earlier. He wanted to cover himself and Sage with it.

"Hey, Rowen?" Sage spoke up as Rowen groped blindly behind him.

"Yeah?" he grunted back, a fingertip brushing the corner of the sheet.

"The, uh…covers were kinda messed up when I woke this morning…you didn't…uhm, do anything _else _while I was asleep…did you?"

Rowen stopped his searching and pulling for a minute and just stared at Sage, his eyes wide with amusement and curiosity. He couldn't rightly tell if Sage was joking or not, so he decided to play along.

His eyes shone swimming pool blue as he said, "Why, Sage? Do you think we…?"

Sage shook his head abruptly. "No, _I_ didn't do anything…"

Rowen chuckled and slid off Sage, lying next to him as he brought the sheet up over their bodies. He searched for Sage's hand and held it tightly under the covers.

"What are we going to do today?" Rowen asked Sage then.

"Surfboard?" Sage suggested.

Rowen had another plan in mind. "Nah…I'm bored of surfing."

"Then what do you want to do?" Sage asked. He was taken aback when Rowen's hand yanked him over and he landed on top of Rowen with a surprised cry, the cool linen pressing between them.

Rowen grinned a tiny mischievous smile and replied, "Well, since you mentioned it, I thought of something more interesting we could do instead."

Sage was baffled until Rowen pulled his head down to his and kissed him again, getting his point across entirely.

From the outside of their bedroom door, if one had been listening, they could have heard Sage's shocked yell and Rowen's low speaking, and then, one final complete sentence from both of them before coherent words were forgotten for a while.

"I believe those are my pants you're wearing, Rowen, you should give them back."

"Aw, Sage…you better get out of those damp swimming trunks before you get sick!"

"^-~"

End.


End file.
